


Rose x Kanaya [Underskirt Oral]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Rose is being a horrible distraction.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 11





	Rose x Kanaya [Underskirt Oral]

Silken silver, a shade from mercury, loops around Kanaya's neck as she stoops to locate a particular bolt of robin's egg velour. Captured as she is, forced to turn until she's nose to nose with her impishly grinning wife. Rose has claimed a half-finished capelet for her caper, leveraging the troll's bend at the hips for her own gain.

That is, pulling her troll beloved into a kiss that smears black over their jaws before long. It dizzies Kanaya, fully aware that her nook is flushing at the deep, monstrously sensual contact.

"I have... projects, and—"

"Come now, Kanaya, we hardly ever seem to see eye-to-eye."

That pulls a pursed expression over the Alternian's face, and she attempts to explain that it's only natural, jadebloods often grow to be eight units tall and Rose is a rather diminutive human to begin with, but she's cut sort.

Rose is taking advantage of this logistic, having gathered Kanaya's skirt into one fist and ducked beneath to pay her lover some much-needed kisses. A gasp, a flutter of her eyelashes, and Kanaya's skin flushes bright. (Perhaps a distraction isn't _so_ bad.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626646356363264000/silken-silver-a-shade-from-mercury-loops-around)


End file.
